Midnight Sun
by Earth Star Demon
Summary: Seth has imprinted, but the human to which his soul belongs is property of the Volturi. The only reason she hasn't been changed into a vampire herself is because she is somehow immune to their venom. Desperate to save her Seth travels to Alaska, the land of the midnight sun, and finds a way to join her on her most recent mission. But will she ever love him back? Rated M for Lemon.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her! My OC'S however are my own. ^_~**

This is a sequel, you can find my original story Harvest Moon on my page. However this story can stand on its own so feel free to read it individually. As many of my current readers will tell you I love feedback so please review! Thank You!

Prologue

**Seth**

I screwed up this time and it was going to cost me everything.

I ran, as fast as I could. Blood dripped down my leg, the pain nearly causing me to stumble. I had to get to her, I had to.

I raced into the clearing four paws silently moving me much quicker than two feet ever could. She was there, her body lying on the ground.

I shifted back, pulling her broken form into my arms. I could feel her heartbeat slowly beginning to fade. My own soul shattered in response. If she was going to die, I sure as hell was going with her.

"This is my fault," she whispered faintly, anyone who wasn't a shapeshifter or vampire probably wouldn't have even heard her "all of it. And now its time I pay the price for my actions."

"Bullshit," I hissed back "You're finally mine, like hell am I going to lose you now."

She opened her mouth but closed it again, any more speech seeming beyond her. I rocked her in my arms, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. Anger, all I could feel was the howling anger inside me.

"Is she…" The voice was soft, distant.

"No," I growled turning my head to find red eyes staring at me, "if you touch her I'll rip you apart and burn the pieces."

This vampire had helped me find her, helped me fight for her. But right now even the sight of the creatures I once called friends made my stomach roll.

"I can help," the vampire's eyes drifted down to my imprint's face.

A growl came from deep in my voice, something primal, protective. "No. you. can't."


	2. Chapter 1 Especially Right Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her! My OC'S however are my own. ^_~**

Chapter 1-The Letter

**Kent**

I sat in the small desk, shifting uncomfortably before getting back to work, the tiny office I had been offered was my new sanctuary. It presented very little beyond the proximity to the Volturi. That was enough though. At this location I had the access I needed. I was in the town, close, but still far enough away to have my own privacy. Aro was still weary of reveling his 'pet' werewolf to his brother. I shuffled through paperwork, I still needed to complete my report on the latest job. One that had taken me to Forks.

Nessie Cullen's face entered my mind. The kindness she had shown me was unparalleled in my life. In return I had used her and her family to complete my mission, finding the human vampire hunters in Forks and ending them, as a result she'd been tortured and her family almost killed. Pain burned through my chest but I pushed it aside. Revenge meant more to me, more than anything. At least, that was what I told myself.

Lost in my thoughts I almost missed the sound of a motorcycle pulling up outside my office, almost. The door was nearly torn off the hinges as someone barged in. He took command of the room instantly, his deep brown eyes pricing me. After a short pause he slammed the door behind him.

"You Kent?" He practically hissed the words while stepping forward. A motorcycle helmet was clutched in his left hand, though I got the instinctive feeling he could have ridden without it.

"Last I checked," I answered, leaning back in my chair and kicking my feet up on the desk.

His eyes flashed in anger, but I silently applauded his resolve when he didn't just outright punch me. He reached into his jacket pocket, his eyes never leaving mine as he pulled out a small envelope. He held it out for me and I slowly reached up to grab it. I let my eye contact linger with him a while longer before tearing open the envelope and reading the letter inside.

_Dear Kent,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I know it's crazy, but I'm sending a friend. I'm cashing in that favor you owe me so take care of him. If you don't I'll be liable to come down there myself. You don't want that, especially right now._

_Nessie_

A small chuckle escaped my throat as I re-read the letter. Not only did she ask me for a favor, she demanded that I owed it to her. Of course I did, but still her gumption made me laugh.

"I'm here for the girl, the one who can't be changed," The guy standing in my office confessed.

"That's one hell of a mission," I sighed, letting some of my weariness into the gesture. I was one thing; my leash was long merely out of necessity. That girl was a well-guarded asset to the Volturi, one they didn't let wonder around.

"I don't care," The glare was back, stronger than ever, "I would do anything to rescue her."

I held up the letter, "Slow down there big boy, I didn't say I wouldn't help." I let a smile pull at my lips despite the obvious irritation on my visitor's face. "What's your name?"

"Clearwater, Seth Clearwater."

"You're one of those pack boys right?" I pushed, honestly I had smelled it all over him since the moment he'd walked in the door. Still, voicing my thoughts seemed to ease the tension in his shoulders, just a little.

"Yes," Seth confirmed.

I reached into my desk and pulled out a slip of paper, pushing it in his direction "Write down your number, I'll do some reconnaissance work on my end and call you in a few days."

Seth seemed to want to say something but hesitated before finally scribbling a number on the paper I had passed him. "I expect an update in two days, no later," He grumbled before turning to walk out the door.

"One more thing," I started before he could turn the doorknob and leave my office, "What did Nessie mean by 'especially right now'?"

Seth actually held the hint of a smirk on his lips, the first indication of humor I had witnessed since he'd entered my domain. "Feel free to write her back and ask," He grinned. Then he was gone, leaving me wondering what the hell I had just agreed to.


	3. Chapter 2 Stupid Cramped Plane

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her! My OC'S however are my own. ^_~**

Thank You BlackenedQuill and alixandria for the reviews! ^_^

Chapter 2 - Stupid Cramped Plane

**Seth**

I silently cursed Kent every single time the small plane had hit even the slightest bit of turbulence. As it was I barely fit in the tiny aircraft, any jostle automatically sent my head slamming into the ceiling and my legs crushed even further into the metal door panel.

By time we'd finally set down in Willow Alaska I actually thought about using the satellite phone to call Kent and tell him all the ways I was planning on making him suffer. Cramming him into a small metal box and sending him down a hill was my current favorite.

"That should be everything," The pilot 'Big Jim' called, he was a large man himself, which had made the plane even more difficult to maneuver in. A massive red beard and fur hat made him look the part of the true mountain man that he was. I had helped him unload his cargo since I had to wait for my 'contact' anyways.

"Thanks for the ride," I voiced placing the last pallet of food down on the runway.

"No worries," He grinned "I appreciate the company, and the fee. Let me know when you're ready to leave and I'll be sure to pick you up on my flight out, got a few hunters coming in about three weeks I'm empty on the return trip."

I nodded, three weeks. Could I find her and get us both out of here safely in three weeks' time? Damn, I certainly hope so. Someone else pulled up in an old beat up truck, probably to pick up the food and I decided it was my time to go. I waved to Big Jim while slinging a small travel bag over my shoulder and started to wander off the landing field and into the deeper snow.

I could smell my contact nearby, I always knew the scent of a vampire.

Red eyes greeted me first followed by a familiar face. Her light brown hair came down to her shoulders in a cross between a curl and a wave. The smile of heart shaped lips caused my own grin to fall into place.

"Milly," I voiced and her smile widened.

"You remember me," She spoke.

I nodded, she was Nessie's friend. Or at least she had been for a time after escaping from some human vampire hunters back in Forks. Eventually her and her brother had left the Cullen's and joined the Voultori. Though I didn't quite understand why. All I remembered about that fight was seeing my imprint for the first time.

"Your eyes are red," I sighed, following her as she turned to lead me further into the woods.

She spun around, eyes searching my face for a moment, "You're not very tactful are you?"

I shrugged "I figure there's no point in dancing around the obvious."

"I've had little choice in what I'm offered to eat these days," She supplied. Some of the spark I remembered her having when she was around seemed to be missing now.

We walked a little further, the silence feeling almost uncomfortable. Finally Milly spoke again, this time her voice held a little more of that passion I remembered "How's Nessie?"

I paused, searching for the right words, "Happily married to Jacob, though I know she misses you and your brother."

Milly nodded seeming satisfied, "Yeah I got her wedding invite. It was recommended that I don't attend though."

"Too bad," I smirked "I do a mean chicken dance."

She chuckled, her face lighting up for a moment before becoming serious again. "We have about fifty miles before we reach the cabin, are you sure you'll be okay running that far. After sunset the temperature can easily drop as low as negative twenty."

"Don't worry about me," I said already pulling off my jacket and shirt, "I'm naturally pretty hot."

She rolled her eyes at that one before quickly turning around. I finished stripping, tying the pants and jacket to my legs and the boots shoelaces together before shifting into my wolf form. Honestly I could have gone without all my clothes but any humans seeing someone outside without a jacket or shoes in this weather would undoubtedly get suspicious.

Milly was kind enough to grab my bag before dashing into the dense forest. I followed, my paws carrying me swiftly through the trees. The sun began to sink below the mountains and I could see my breath as the warm air tried to combat the cold.

Icicles of every shape and size dangled from trees with bare branches. Evergreens still full of needles held the white snow, creating a beautiful contrast to the deep green spines. I could smell various animals in the area including predators.

Eventually as the stars began to shine brightly in the sky above we reached a cabin. It was a good size for being in the middle of nowhere. Massive logs had been used in its construction and the wall facing us held an incredible peak that was filled with windows.

I shifted back, quickly pulling on my pants but leaving the coat and boots in my arms. Milly tossed me my bag before walking up the front steps of the house.

"This is it," Milly spoke, opening the door and stepping in "I'll stay tonight but tomorrow I'm gone. There's food in the kitchen just for you. The code word is 'jackrabbit' give it to Vanessa when she gets here Sunday."

I froze, in all my searching I hadn't even gotten my imprint's name.

"Vanessa" I spoke, letting the syllables roll off my tongue. Her name was Vanessa.


	4. Chapter 3 New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her! My OC'S however are my own. ^_~**

Chapter 3 – New Beginnings

Renesmee

I shifted uncomfortably, trying desperately to pull the shirt down over my protruding abdomen.

"Damnit," I hissed, pulling the shirt back up and over my head, tossing it into the corner before searching the closet for something a little more forgiving.

Jacob laughed "You should just ask your aunt to send you more maternity clothes."

I huffed finding a pajama shirt I wasn't too fond of and sighed in relief when it slipped down far enough over my body. "You know as well as I do that Alice will send me buckets of frilly flowy clothes that drive me crazy."

He shrugged, "Then I'll take you shopping."

I sighed, shopping sounded just as fun as boxes of clothing from my aunt. It'd be easier if my emotions didn't always feel so on edge these days. It was like I just couldn't get comfortable. I also felt protective as hell.

Jacob stood up and walked over to me, his hands reaching down to cradle my stomach. His lips softly kissed the side of my neck, leaving heat branded deep into my skin everywhere he touched.

"I'll take care of it," He sighed "just relax."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I'm just nervous, that's all."

"And you think I'm not?" He huffed, "there's never been a vampire-wolf hybrid, never."

I wrapped my hands over his, holding the precious child we'd created together. Against all odds they were there, growing inside of me. "Well if this baby is anything like you we can expect some crazy moments I'm sure."

"Me?" He chuckled, tightening his hold on me "what about you? You're way more trouble than me."

"You're_ both _a giant helping of trouble," Leah's voice came from the doorway, "and the kid won't be much different I'm sure."

Jacob released his hold on me and turned toward his current acting second, now that Seth was out finding his imprint. "Is there anything to report?"

Leah shook her head, "No, things seem pretty quiet around here, especially since the Cullen's left."

Sadness pulled at my heart from the reminder. My family was in Alaska training Barbra, a newborn vampire. It was unclear as to when they'd be allowed to return again, or even if they'd return.

"Let's get you some breakfast, shall we?" Jacob said, quickly changing the subject, he grabbed my hand leading me past Leah and down the stairs.

A little toddler in bright pink overalls was already sitting at the kitchen table in a highchair. Her father a large burly looking man with a full beard was making airplane noises while encouraging her to eat a bite of waffle.

I'd always adored Leah's imprint, Kevin, and watching him in a fatherly role had only made him seem more endearing.

"She's almost a year old, let her eat on her own," Leah critiqued, but the smile on her face betrayed the fact that she wasn't entirely serious.

"Elizabeth likes it when I feed her," Kevin protested, making a funny face and more plane noises that caused the toddler to giggle.

"Speaking of feeding, is the waffle maker still hot? Nessie hasn't eaten," Jacob said.

"Yeah," Kevin smiled, "it should still be warm at least, won't take much to heat it back up. Batter is in the fridge, help yourself."

I took a seat at the table letting my hand rest on my stomach when I did. This was nice, it felt almost like family, in its own way.

Leah stretched before taking the seat next to me, "How are you feeling?" she questioned.

"Tired," I offered.

She nodded, "Don't forget to take it as easy as you can okay. As far as I can tell everything is progressing quite normally but being careful and listening to your body is going to be the best thing you can do right now."

I nodded, a pulse of nervous energy running through me. Leah's reassurances were nice but I was craving something stronger. A regular doctor's visit was out of the question though.

The sound of a phone ringing cascaded through the kitchen, followed by a quick "What is it?" From Jacob.

I tried to listen, finding it only slightly challenging over Kevin's new train sounds and Elizabeth's squeals of delight.

"No," Jacob said, the sound of batter bubbling in the waffle maker adding to the confusion "that wasn't what we agreed upon originally, you were coming here during the third trimester. I already started negotiations with the pack."

"... she deserves that much," I finally caught a hint of my mom's voce on the other end.

Jacob sighed, "Fine, I'll leave it up to her."

A few moments later Jacob stood before me, placing a plate full of waffles down on the table.

He took the remaining seat, running his hand through his hair before finally looking me in the eye, "I'm just going to assume you heard most of that."

"Enough to know that my mom wants something," I agreed, grabbing the small bottle of syrup and pouring it over the waffles. My craving for human foods had doubled since I'd gotten pregnant. My stomach was already growling in anticipation of the promised feast.

"Barbra is going on some kind of trip with Jasper and Alice, meanwhile you family wants to check on the baby. They're recommending we meet them in Alaska so Carlisle can give you a proper check-up," Jacob paused, taking a deep breath, "I think it's too dangerous to travel, but I promised to leave the decision up to you."

I swallowed the generous bite I'd just shoved in my mouth before answering, "I appreciate your concern but it'd be easier to travel now rather than later, my mom's right, checking on the baby if we can would be ideal."

"Then I'm going with you," Leah offered, pulling herself back to her feet, "I'll inform Sam and the rest of the pack so this area will be patrolled once we're gone."

"Are you sure?" I asked, glancing over to Kevin and little Elizabeth.

"Of course, I'm your guide," She smiled, "as long as Kevin will be okay here with Elizabeth for a little while?"

It was tradition for women of the tribe to have someone close who had already experienced having children to attend and help with the birth, a 'guide' of sorts. Once word had gotten out about my pregnancy Leah instantly volunteered for the position, she and her family had quickly joined us in Forks. So far she'd been guiding me the best she could through my pregnancy, and overall her advice really was helping.

Kevin's eyes softened as his gaze locked with Leah's, "You know I support whatever you need to do."

A knowing look passed between them and I quickly glanced away, feeling as if I'd intruded on something intimate.

"I'll help inform the others," Jacob offered, also getting to his feet "enjoy your breakfast," he added, kissing me on my forehead before dashing out the door with Leah close behind him.

I took another bite of food before my hand unconsciously drifted down to my stomach. I already loved the child growing inside of me. And with all the strength I possessed I knew I'd fight to protect them.


End file.
